


Fire (Supernatural One Shot (which is also sort of centered around Dean?? idk you'll see what i mean when you read it))

by happilykaplan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Or Tea, Relax - Freeform, Sit back, Whatever floats ur boat, and captured by a vamp, and enjoy the show, and sam and dean rescue you, anyways I hope you enjoy, basically you get ditched by ur friend, drink some coffee, grab a snack or smth, if you want me to do more stuff then just let me know and i can do it when i have time, this is basically like most spn fanfics/oneshots out there, xoxo gossip girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilykaplan/pseuds/happilykaplan
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting a nest of vampires, when they come across you, a young girl with lots of spunk to spare. (You also may or may not be Charlie’s cousin.) Set between the last couple episodes of season 10, and the beginning of season 11.Word Count: 1274Warning(s): Season 10/11 spoilers!





	Fire (Supernatural One Shot (which is also sort of centered around Dean?? idk you'll see what i mean when you read it))

You didn’t expect this at all. The night began with you hanging out at a carnival with your friend Peter for your birthday. Then, Peter got this _awesome idea_ to travel out into the woods near the ferris wheel.

“Ya know,” Peter began, beer in hand as he leaned against a tree stump, “Legend has it, on this day, every fifty years, certain creatures of the night roam these woods in search for prey.”

“Could you, maybe, translate that to normal-people-speak, please?” You raise an eyebrow at him as you kick up a pile of leaves beneath your feet.

“ _Vampires,_ (Y/N).” Peter revealed. “And not the ones from Twilight- real vampires, fangs and all. It’s been said that they prey on young girls in order to them into one of their own.”

“Oh, shut up, Peter, those are just-” The snap of a twig a few feet away caught your attention. “What was that?”

“Aw, is little baby (Y/N) afraid of a little twig?” As soon as the words left his lips, a figure jumped onto the ground behind you, wrapping a strong arm around your neck. Not to choke you, just to claim you. To intimidate you.

Peter, practically shitting his pants, fled from the scene, leaving you held captive by this… thing.

“Don’t you worry, little lady.” The man – his accent sounded _very_ southern – whispered sensually into your ear, and you started to fall deeper out of consciousness. “Everything’s gonna be just fine…

…Just _fine._ ”

–

“ _Another_ vamp case, Dean?” Sam groaned. It felt like Sam only got thirty seconds in his bed before Dean was yelling at him to get up.

“Oh, boo hoo, you can whine about it when we get back.” Dean replied, easily dodging the blow when Sam chucked a pillow at him. “Save the aggression for the vamps’ throats, Sammy. Hurry up, we’re hitting the road in 5.”

After getting in the car a few minutes later, Sam noticed something a little… _off_ about Dean. I mean, it’s _Dean,_ so it could just be another case of the grumps, but-

“Dean?” Sam asked, glancing at Dean’s profile every once in a while. After receiving a grunt as a response, he continued. “Is everything okay?”

“What do you mean by that?” Dean replied, the tone of his voice indicating that he thought the very question was the stupidest phrase he ever heard.

“I don’t know, I just-”

“Oh, you mean aside from the fact that Charlie’s dead? Aside from the fact that, yeah, the Mark is gone, but we just released the Darkness- no, sorry, Amara, an evil, soul-eating child? Aside from the fact that Rowena just basically turned one of my only friends into a crazy angel hellhound? Aside from the fact that even after I practically begged you to not try to cure me of the Mark, you and Cas and Charlie went behind my back to try and find a cure?” After that, silence stood between them for a few seconds, aside from Dean’s heavy breathing from all the talking.

“I think, aside from all _that_ shit, I’m feeling pretty fan-freaking-tastic, Sam. Now, do you wanna work this case or not?”

–

You woke up in a dark abandoned warehouse, lit only by a few yellow lightbulbs dangling around the room. You glance around, and catch a glimpse of a few dead bodies – or, at least, you _thought_ they were dead – scattered about the room.

“Well, well, well.” The man from earlier came into your line of sight as he circled around the pillar you were tied to. “Rise and shine, little dove.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that.” You spat without missing a beat.

“Oh? Well, I don’t think you’re the one that should be giving orders, seeing as-” He pulled out a knife for emphasis, pointing it between you and him at certain points, “ _you_ are the one that’s tied up, and I am the one with the fangs.”

He opened his mouth, letting his sharp fangs push out from his gums.

“I could make you or break you, sweetheart.” He grabbed your face, pushing your cheeks to the center of your face, “And I am more than _happy_ to do either.”

“Go. To. Hell.” With that being said, you punctuated the phrase by spitting in his face.

He chuckled – _cackled,_ really – before cocking his arm back and letting his fist make contact with an area of the pillar dangerously close to your head. The wood shattered and splintered, and you couldn’t help but flinch.

“Ya know, Momma always taught me not to play with my food, but…” He looked up and down your body as if he was undressing you with his eyes. “Rules are made to be broken, eh?”

At that moment, the door is kicked open, and two men – both dressed in flannel, long blades in their hands – walk in.

“Cavalry’s finally come to save the poor damsel in distress.” The vampire turns around to face the two of them. “How _cute_.”

“Terrence.”

“Sam and Dean Winchester. It’s a pleasure to meet you once again. Of course, before I rip your throats out with my teeth.”

“Ah ah ah, Edward Cullen,” Dean stopped him, “you seem to be forgetting one small detail: there’s two of us, and one of you.”

“And you, Dean, seem to have flunked first grade. Why don’t you count again, Winchester?”

Dean, as well as you and Sam, look around the room to the twelve extra vampires that flowed into the room like a river.

“Great. The Cullen Cult has arrived.” You mutter, being met in response with a harsh slap across the face by Terrence.

“Shut up, bitch.” And the next second, his head is sliced off by Dean.

Then, all hell breaks loose.

–

Twelve more sliced heads and a face full of vampire blood later, and Dean’s chopping your ropes away.

“You gonna tell us your name, little miss-” Dean mocks Terrence’s accent best as possible, “- _damsel in distress?_ ”

“(Y/N).”

“What’s your story, (Y/N)?” Sam asks. “How the hell did you end up in a nest of vamps?”

“My friend Peter invited me to a carnival for my birthday, then convinced me to go into the woods with him, all so he could tell me about some stupid vampire myth. I guess I was wrong about it being a myth, right?” You took the towel Sam offered you, and began to wipe your face off with it. “Peter fucking ran for the hills. One thing led to another, I spat in the vamp’s face, and then you guys showed up.”

“Wait, you spat in his face? _Nice!_ ” Dean raised his hand to offer you a high five, and you obliged. “You know you really remind me of someone. Someone… really close to us.”

“Really? Who?”

“Charlie.” Sam revealed. “Charlie Bradbury.

Your eyes widened at the mention of the name. “Ch-Charlie? You guys know Charlie?”

The boys exchanged a look of surprise before Dean spoke up. “Yeah, how do you know her?”

“Well, I, uhh… I’m her cousin.” You reveal, leaving the boys to exchange another look, this time one of pity. “W-What happened to her? Is she okay?”

“(Y/N), she, um… Charlie died, about a month ago.”

The news hit you like a ton of bricks. 

No, not bricks. 

_Cinderblocks_. 

A million tons of concrete, cement cinderblocks.

After that, you blacked out. Your emotions were too high at that point.

“It’s okay, kid.” You heard Dean’s voice through it all. “You got a fire burning inside you. All you gotta do is try your best to keep it burning. While you still can.”


End file.
